Chris
Chris is a recurring character in Cobra Kai (Season 2). He joins Cobra Kai at first, but later switches to Miyagi-Do Karate. Cobra Kai Season 2 He along with his friend Mitch and several other teenagers join Cobra Kai most likely because of Cobra Kai's success at the All Valley Karate tournament. He trains under Sensei Johnny Lawrence and the latters Sensei John Kreese. He gets exposed to Kreese's ruthless teachings. While Miyagi-Do student Demetri is at the comic book store Chris along with other Cobra Kai students which includes Mitch and Hawk surround him. Demetri runs away, but Chris along with the other chase him. When they are unable to find Demetri, Chris actually advises Hawk to leave him alone but Hawk refuses to listen. After some time Chris and the others surround Demetri. However, Miyagi-Do students Robby Keene and Samantha LaRusso beat all of them up. Shortly after Miyagi-Do Karate Sensei Daniel LaRusso confronts Johnny about his students trashing his dojo, Chris along with a few students, realizing that Kreese has gone too far, leave the dojo and go to Daniel's house, where they request to join Miyagi-Do Karate. While Samantha, Robby and Demetri don't want them to join due to their actions against Demetri, Daniel allows them to join. While Chris and Demetri have trouble getting along at first due to the latter still holding a grudge against Chris, they soon learn to get along after Daniel tells them about the time he joined Cobra Kai. He is at Moon's party, the night before the first day of school. At the party, Hawk tries to attack Demetri when the latter insults him, but is blocked by Chris and Robby. The cops then arrive, causing the party to end. During the school brawl, Chris fights Mitch. Despite gaining the upper-hand at first, he is eventually kicked to the ground by Mitch. However, he then takes a book, gets up and smacks Mitch with it, knocking him down. Personality Shortly after joining Cobra Kai, he becomes exposed to Kreese's vicious teachings, which makes him somewhat of a bully for a short time. He along with some Cobra Kai students bully Demetri in the mall, though Chris does advise Hawk to leave him alone at one point, which mirrors Bobby Brown advising Johnny to leave Daniel alone in the original movie. However, after realizing Kreese has gone too far he quits and goes to Miyagi-Do Karate. Despite having trouble getting along with Demetri at first due to the latter still angry over the former's bullying, the two soon manage to get along. As a result of him quitting Cobra Kai, his friendship with Mitch ends. Mitch is more than willing to beat him up during the school brawl. However, Chris emerges victorious in the end. Trivia * Chris advising Hawk to leave Demetri alone is similar to former Cobra Kai Bobby Brown advising his gang, particularly Johnny to leave Daniel alone. Category:Former Villains Category:Miyagi-Do Students Category:Males Category:Cobra Kai Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:African American